Problem: Fox and squirrel are going down the slides. Fox chose the long slide, which is $8$ meters long. The long slide is $2$ meters longer than the short slide. How long is the short slide?
Explanation: ${\text{Long slide}} - {2} = {\text{Short slide}}$ ${8} - {2} = {\Box}$ The short slide is ${6}$ meters long.